


Long May They Reign

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: America, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Maria is a Good Bro, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha is the tsarina, Other, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Steve Rogers, Peggy is English, References to Reign (TV), Romance, Royals, Royalty, Russia, Russian, Russian Natasha Romanov, Strains, Wanda is Steve's sister, and so polite, based off of Reign, because she is English, but very loosely, like some of the events are directly from the show but it won't follow it all the way, reign - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers smut, wanda and Nat are buffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: Natalia is the Tsarina of Russia hidden away at a convent in France. Her family was slaughtered & the royals of America hid her from the rebels who threatened her life. In exchange she is to wed their son Steven when they come of age. That was 12 years ago. Her life once again threatened, she makes her way back to America & back to him. Based off of Reign (but not completely).





	1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS:

Steven- Prince, future king of America Natalia/Natasha- Tsarina of Russia, future Queen of America

Steven 1st Sarah Rogers- King Queen of America

James- Baron/ and best friend of Steve Margaret "Peggy" Rogers- Princess sister to Steve

Wanda- Princess, younger sister of Steve and James (she'll show up later)

Clint Laura Barton- royal archers and lady best friends to Natalia

Tony Pepper Stark- palace Blacksmith and curator/ Natalia's friends

Maria of Blackhill- Natalia's best friend and Russian lady whose parents were close to Natalia's

Other characters will be added as they appear.

_* Blood dripped from the sky. His prophecy was about to come true... *_

She woke up that morning with no clue as to what her future held. She and her sisters had just finished playing ball and were now settling down to eat. She locked eyes with Sister Helen and saw her staring back at her with wide fearful eyes. Suddenly she was frothing at the mouth and bleeding from her eyes, ears and nose. Coughing as it went on and her head dropped into her porridge.

Screams erupted and there was running.

"Protect Natalia! Take her plate away!"

"Sister, what's going on?!" Natalia screamed.

"This was an assasination attempt. You will be leaving today."

"But-", she didn't want to leave.

"You were nearly killed Natalia."

"By whom?"

"Someone with ties to the Red Room no doubt. We'll find and deal with them as needed." Hurried hoofprints sounded in the distance.

"Poor sister Helen. I didn't know-"

"That she was your taster? Ever since you stopped feeding from your mother's breast, every meal you have ever had has been tasted before it reached your lips. Natalia, your are the Tsarina of Russia."

Natalia opened her door and stepped out into the crowd of girls waiting for her. She donned the royal scarlet cloak and her golden crown. It was nervewracking and she did not know if she was even ready. So much was already expected of her now and she just needed a moment to breathe. But at this moment she could not.

"What if I am not ready? I do not feel ready."

"For what? To be Queen or to marry the future king of America?"

"Both. It has been so long Sister. What if the Americans no longer want me for their son, what if he no longer wants me? Also, I wanted to believe I would be able to go back to Russia. Even just one last time."

"It is not safe in Russia. You know that Natalia. There are rumors of you being alive and once your marriage to the prince is official, they will be coming for you. Russia will not be safe for you as long as the Bolshi's thrive. I am sorry Natalia. But your friends from Russia will be there. Girls you've known ypur entire life Natalia. You were not the only child of nobles/royals sent abroad. Your're nearly a woman and Steven is nearly a man. It's time."

"Guess that is better than nothing...", she muttered as she walked along to her carriage.

"He will love you Natalia."

"You know that is not what matters here. Not for people like us at least."

"But it matters to you so it matters. He is a nice young man Natalia. You know that."

"I do."

"Natalia!" She looked around for the little voice, her gaze settling on a little blonde girl. "Yelena!" She ran to her and grabbed her into her arms.

"Be careful Natty. There are ghosts there. At the castle. Its filled with them Natty. Lookout."

"Lena. I am sure those were just rumors little one." She was going to miss this little girl most of all. She too came from Russia after her parents were killed for mounting a rebellion against the Bolshi's. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Sister Margeret!" she grabbed Yelena's hand and ran with her over to the sister. "Yes Natalia."

"I want to take her with me."

"What? I do not think that is allowed. The Americans are only willing to accept ypu because of the fact they were friends with you parents and you now hold the key to obtaining England. They may not be willing to take in another Natalia."

"We shall see yes?" She took the child and went back to her room. When her trunk was packed, she led her back out and to the carriage.

"Come my darling Lena. We are leaving for America."

"Natty? I get to go with you?"

"Yes dear. I will not leave you." And they settled into the carriage as it pulled away from the convent. They were on their way to their new lives...

**_MEAMWHILE: THE ROYAL COURT OF AMERICA. The French Quarter_ **

Hurried footsteps down the carpeted stairs of the main hall.

"James!" His best friend had somehow wormed his way into his sisters heart and now here they were, at their wedding. Honestly, he could not believe it.

"Steven! We have been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry."

"No biggie. They are getting ready for our wedding. It is gonna be a mess."

"Well, I am sure Peggy will be fine. As long as she does not allow our mother to take too much control."

"Yeah. Hopefully. You know, we were gonna just elope. "

"Wait what?" "Well, I am off! Gotta get ready before your dad tries to murder me."

"See you, ya weirdo..." He entered the room and locked eyes with Peggy. His adopted sister with more brains than he could believe. She even wanted to be a scientist and he truly believed she could do it. She showed off her dress and smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey scientist. You look beautiful Pegs."

"Thanks bro. How's James holding up? Dad hasn't killed him yet has he? That'd be most unfortunate. Especially since he's supposed to be my husband." She said the last sentence with her british accent slipping out.

"Just saw him. He was alive so there's that. How's it going with them?"

"Oh its hell. You know they can never agree on ANYTHING! To be honest, we almost ran away and eloped. Probably would've been easier."

"Probably." They both laughed loud and she waved him on as he kissed her cheek and left her to be continously fussed over bg her bridesmaids.

"Mother. Father."

"Oh! Steven!" His mother hugged him and his father just smiled.

"Are you ready?"

Both his parents wanted nothing more but for their children to be happy. And they both would rather they chose love over alliances. It just so happened that both soon-to-be spouses were wealthy and/or royalty. They were much different than what the public opinions were of them.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"She is bringing a child with her. I think they told me a little russian girl whose parents were killed rebelling against the Bolshis. Natalia wanted her to be brought with her instead of left behind. We didn't mind. She will however be right next to your and Natalia's chambers. I hope you two won't mind."

"Of course not. I was told of it too and think it's great."

"Well she's on her way." Horns sounded to warn them of the the arrivals of the carriage with Natalia's ladies with another carriage making its way towards theirs. And that caught everyone's attention and they all hurried out the room to meet Natalia and her ladies.

"There's Natalia!" Laura, Pepper and Maria turned and spotted Natalia leaning out and waving to them. They waved esthusiasticly back. Natalia got out of the carriage with a little girl grabbing her skirts.

"Oh I've missed you all so much!"

"You know you couldv'e worn jeans and a sweater and he wouldn't have minded Nat." Maria whispered to her.

"Yeah but I had to look my best M."

"Yeah for her beau Maria! Come on!"

"Hey. Who's the little cutie?" Laura asked waving and smiling at Yelena.

"This is Yelena. She came with me from the convent! Wave to them Lena." The girl waved shyly and slinked back behind Nat's skirts.

"She is adorable!"

"Her parents were apart of the rebellion to try to take the throne back for me. And they were killed." The last part was whispered low enough so Yelena couldn't overhear.

"Ooh! There he is!" And sure enough, his gorgeous blonde head appeared above the rest and he stopped and stared at her. and she stared back completely lost in the blue of his eyes.

_**3rd p. pov** _

She was here. Her emerald eyes were captivating and he couldn't look away. He walked up to her and bent at the knee taking her hand and kissing it.

"My lady." He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up and she smiled.

"My lord." He got off his knees and led her towards the palace, their hands never parting for even a second. That was all she needed to revert back into that excitable young girl he knew from before. 

"Can you believe Peggy and James are finally getting married?!" she laughed and warmth spread throughout his body. He was a goner.

"I know! It so strange. But Steve come on, they are such a lovely couple. They'll be very happy together." They continued talking to catch up on what she had missed.

**********

Unbeknownst to them a dark covered figure was watching them from one of the higher points of the palace. Her face was covered on a dirty burlap sack with holes cut out for the eyes and a mouth stiched across...

She had been thrown away because she was ruined and unworthy. She watched as the royals and nobles made their way inside and vowed to destroy their happiness like they did hers....


	2. Snakes In the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy & Nat get closer (because honestly I feel like we should have gotten these as a duo. They would've raised some hell together.). Steve and Nat will become closer after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!!

CHARACTERS: Steven- Prince, future king of America

Natalia/Natasha- Tsarina of Russia, future Queen of America

Steven 1st Sarah Rogers- King Queen of America

James- Baron/ and best friend of Steve

Margaret "Peggy" Rogers- Princess sister to Steve

Wanda- Princess, younger sister of Steve and James (she'll show up later)

Clint Laura Barton- royal archers and lady best friends to Natalia

Tony Pepper Stark- palace Blacksmith and curator/ Natalia's friends

Other characters will be added as they appear.

*

Maria, Pepper and Laura stood listening to some woman drone on and on about how they were here simply for Natalia.

"You are here to council her, prepare her and account for her. For the princess Margaret's wedding you must ensure that you and Natalia are acquainted with all the visiting diginitaries and royalty."

The girls got ready for sightseeing around the palace. They haven't been here since before the revolution when they were still unaware od the danger that lurked on the shadows awaiting them.

"Surely it's changed since then! And maybe we can see the archery field!" Laura said.

"Only you Laura. Nat? Are you coming?"

"Um I'll catch up with you guys."

*

Her dog had run into the forest. It was dark and rainy and the second he entered she had lost him.

"Sterling!"

She had decided to go after him.

"Nat! Don't go in there. In fact stay away from the woods at all times unless you are with a party. Do you hear me."

"But-"

"I will find your dog Nat. Just promise to never go into those woods alone."

"I promise James."

"Okay then. I will see you later. If he doesn't come back before then I'll look for him."

"Thanks." And with that he left.

She headed back into the castle for her chambers. Admiring the beaut of the multi colored rocks in her bathroom, she heard a creaking noise that sounded like it was coming from inside the walls.

Strange... she thought. She made her way over and felt over them for any sign of a door or latch. Instead she found a changing screen. And she reach her hand up to touch it and the shadow of another hand appeared. It met hers and she quickly pulled back. But it was gone just as quickly as it came.

"Taste of love and sorrow. But don't drink the wine. Don't." the raspy voice came out of nowhere and disappeared with the hand but she followed the shadow.

"Who are you?" But no answer came. In fact, the shadow was gone when she walked around the screen. She did find a secret passage. One of the many throughout the palace. Steven and their friends used to play in them when they were younger.

Fireworks lit the sky up as celebration for the arrival of the Tsarina and Princess Margaret's wedding.

The wedding...

Peggy and James were married and had just completed their first dance as husband and wife.

Natalia was handed a glass of wine and as she held it to her lips the words whispered by the raspy voice of a shadow echoed in her mind- Don't drink the wine... 

She set it down and smiled up at the boy who had brought it to her.

Looking around for her friends she found them at the side of the ballroom and asked for Maria to dance.

"Of course. But lets get everyone!" And so everyone they got. Even Peggy and James were willing to join.

They were having so much fun they didn't even notice how everyone else had cleared the floor for them and were standing watching.

After the reception

"Good might Peggy. Good night James." The newlyweds would be headed to St. Barts for their honeymoon in the morning.

"Good night Nat!" Peggy hugged her tightly. "Watch out Nat. You and Steve are all that stands in the way of the Bolsheviks from taking over."

"What?"

"The wine. She told you not to drink it didn't she? I saw you put it down." 

"Peggy? What do you know about this?"

"I'm english dear. We are always in the know about who might want to take over England. Plus since I am also a princess of America, I get told double. And I will be there to ensure that when you visit it is safe for you and Steve. My parents will tell you more if you would like. I have got to go. Remember, keep your eyes open. I have two of my own guards stationed at your door. They are loyal only to me. And to my parents but I am the one who pays them." Peggy made her way to her chambers where she turned around and smiled and mouth watch out at all times.

She was scared and in disbelief but knew that Peggy wouldn't lie to her. So she followed her directions and never closed her eyes fully.

She didn't know at the time but she would be grateful for that and for Peggy's guards...

later that night...

She heard rustling in her room but kept thinking it was probably just the wind. It was after all, storming so it made sense.

She was almost sleep when she heard belts unbuckling and felt a weight above her. She opened her eyes and the same boy who had given her that wine glass was above her. She screamed but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Please Your Grace. Please." He kept saying over and over again.

She was able to break away from him and scream for the guards and the next thing she knew guards sith the colors of red and gold, (England's colors, she realized) appeared.

She thanked God and Peggy.

The guards had long since pulled him off of her and he was being drug away screaming about how sorry he was and how he didn't want to do it.

Steve and Peggy had run in and were trying to get her attention.

"Nat?!"

"Nat. Sweetheart answer us." this one was closer than belonged to the person who had made their way to sit next to her. The accent made it clear who it was.

"Peggy? Oh thank God!" she was in tears.

"Are you alright? I don't how he got in. I don't think he came through the door." Steve. 

"Steve, you don't think it was the passageways?"

"Peggy. The wine! That's why-" she stopped when she saw that Queen Sarah had entered her bedroom.

"Oh my dear. Are you alright?"

"Yes thank you Sarah." She smiled at her. Her mother for all intents and purposes.

"Come on Nat. You're sleeping with me. We can kick James out for the night. He won't mind I'm sure." Nat looked at Steve and Sarah for help but both had amused smiles on their faces. Steve touched her hand as she rose to follow Peggy and stared in questioningly at her. She gave a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Don't bother. She is her own person you know." Sarah retorted as she stared at her daughters retreating figure.

"I am so sorry Nat. I thought posting more guards would help but I guess not." Peggy sounded upset and Nat felt for her.

"Pegs its okay. Truly. It wasn't your fault and you tried to keep me safe." Nat hugged the girl. Together they laid in bed. Neither wanted to sleep after what happened so they just lied together until the sun rose...


	3. Escape & suspicious visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prisoner escapes with the help of an unknown shadow and visitors come with threats for Natalia and her people and she fears for the safety of not only her people but Steve's also.

Somewhere...

"You said the potion would make her sleep like the dead. That she'd wake up her virtue destroyed! What happened?!" The woman yelled in anger. The princess would still be viable for the prince to marry her.

"She didn't drink the wine. I don't know why."

He screamed as they stretched him, torturing him to give up his conspirators.

"You are done for now boy. We will be back."

He heard something in the distance and the shuffling got closer with two hands reaching to undo his shackles.

"Wake up. Go! Go!"

"Who are you?!" He rolled over off the table and followed the shadowed woman.

IN THE PALACE...

Natalia was sitting beside Peggy and saw she had fallen asleep. Silently she reached over and pulled the covers over the brunette. A knock sounded at the door.

"Lady Pepper, Lady Maria and Lady Laura, Your Grace." The servant curtesied and exited.

"Nat! Are you alright?!"

"We were so worried!!"

"We tried coming to see you but were told to you were to have no visitors!"

"Peggy was across the hall at the end and she kicked James out so we could sleep together. Their majesties thought it best if I wasn't allowed any more visitors after what happened. I'm sorry." She felt bad knowing her friends would have of course tried to see her.

"Why don't we go outside for a walk?"

They made their way outside the room and walked along the terraces of thd grand bricklaid palace.

"The American king and queen believe it was an attack on me by the English or the Germans. They want my throne because Russia is home to some of the most precious gems metals and its tye only one with access to the trade passages around the world."

"Are they sure? I mean, that is a pretty huge assumption and accusation." Pepper asked.

"I do not think it was the English. That would jepoardize Peggy and they need her because she is a native born Englishwoman regardless of where she grew up. I would like to think they would not be so callous. More likely Germany. They have never liked my family since World War 1. They are the ones we suspect murdered my family." She didn't suspect- she knew. She knew the Germans were still pissed about her having survived the fires that took her familys' lives.

"Nat... That would mean that they know. How?"

"I don't know but that means you are all in danger too." She sighed and tried to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay. She didn't see them leave him walk in.

"Natalia?" He walked to her and pulled her into his arms. The dam broke then and in the safety of the arms of the man she loved, she let loose years of heartache. She mourned for her family, for her country, her friends and for herself.

"Steve... I'm sorry." She was looking at the mascara stains on his shirt. "Your shirt..."

"Shh. It's alright. I can always get another one. Are you okay? Really?" He knew her. He knew her true self. He knew how to cheer her up.

"My little brother, Thor, is meeting his betrothed. A young girl by the name of Jane. She comes from Morocco and will be coming alone on the shores of New Amsterdam. I was going to meet her when her ship reached the coast. Would you like to accompany me?" He hoped she'd say yes.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course he doesn't. Plus you will be able to make her feel welcomed here. Probably more so than he would." The queen answered in her son's place. Both monarchs had come to see their son off and had overheard him asking Natalia to go with him. They knew what he was doing, distracting her from the events of the previous night. And they agreed.

"Really?! Um, yes, of course Steve! When do we leave?"

"In 2 hours time."

"Great! I will be ready!" She smiled wide and hugged him, twirled on her heel left the hall.

Steve braced himself for the teasing from his parents and turned around. They were both wearing matching smiles. Smug smiles that inquired that they knew something.

"So..."

"So... you just thought you were gonna be lonely or..."

"Dad! Mom tell him to stop!"

"I'm good." She sat down and laughed at her sons reddened face.

"I mean Steven, I get it. I do. I was a mess when I met your mother. At least you can speak full sentences to her." His dad said.

"UGH! BYE!" He turned swiftly on his heels and went to look for his fiancee.

*

They had just turned out of sight of the palace listening to little Thor chatting away about how excited he was to meet Jane.

"They've met once before, have they not?" Nat asked Steve.

"They have but merely because my parents require us to meet our intended before the wedding day. She'd still be here but with all the unrest in this current political climate, she was safer with her family." Steve knew there was more to the story but never pressed further.

She got up and sar next to him and pressed herself into his chest. He smirked and held her closer as he inhaled her flowery scent.

The ride through the countryside lulled her to sleep in his arms. He could tell her sleep was fitful baby the way her eyebrows furrowed in the middle and knew exactly what was haunting her.

"She even smells nice..."

"I know..." He sighed.

"Steve? Do you like Natalia?" Thor's small voice, unsure and nervous.

"I do yes. Why do you ask?"

"Were you nervous meeting her?"

Ah. "Well a little but we has already known each other so not that much. Are you nervous to meet Jane? It's okay to be nervous Thor."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"How could that happen? Everyone likes you!" He felt Nat giggle into his chest.

"Don't worry sweetie, she'll love you. And you her! Right Steve?" She reached over him to the small child and pinched his cheek. He giggled and leaned away laughing harder.

"Yeah..." He stared as she and his brother started a game, her striking hair shining bright in the sun's rays and her smile wide and beautiful.

"Your Highness? We have five minutes until we reach the coast!"

When they finally stopped they stared out at the boats and realized, "There are too many boats! Those are German."

"Are those warships? Have they come for me Steven?!"

"Get her out of here! And my brother! Now!"

"No! Steve! Wait!" Jane's had Clint were riding up to them. "The American ship was taking on water and they cane upon it. They sent an emissary ahead already. If they're lying it'll be his head."

Little Jane was a small brunette with pretty eyes that showed her nervousness. Wrapped in furs to combat the harsh winters of New Amsterdam. She took few steps towards them and Natalia realized Sarah was right. She'd be the one to make the young child feel welcomed.

"Hello Jane. I'm Natalia." She held her hand out to the child and she took it with her tiny hands.

"There you go. I know you've had a long journey. You're safe now and we welcome you here. Come, let's meet prince Thor shall we?"

As the others watched on, Steve stared at Nat. Their eyes met and held for a few seconds before he looked away to push Thor towards Jane.

Jane curtesied and Thor bowed.

"There will be a feast in her honor tonight the king said." James told them. "He said be ready to don your finest. He and the queen have offered to put the Germans up in some if the finest rooms to show their gratitude."

The two children ran through the two lines if dancers giddy with happiness. They'd hit it off well once they both got over their shyness with the other.

"We've sent tents, cots and food to the Germans at the shore. And there", he says pointing at the man in wrapped in velvet, "is Pierce. He's up to something I know it. And it's not just the usual 'Wanting to overthrow us for their own gain' angle either."

"Well aren't we such kind hosts? There are plenty of Germans to go around. We need to keep eyes on them."

"Sarah. Why is he talking to Natalia?" He moved towards the pair. He didn't trust Germans at any rate. He made a promise to her parents that he was going to keep.

"Henry! Don't make a scene."

Mary's pov

She was speaking to the German envoy.

"How is your engagement going?"

"Its going great."

"So why haven't you set a date yet? I mean Thor and Jane are only seven but they'll be wed on her 14th birthday. Your alliance is hollow."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm simply saying that if you were threatened, would they really come to your defense?"

"That is the exact definition of an alliance. But you knew that already."

"All I'm saying is that you and your friends should pack your things and leave."

"And exactly how long would Germany wait to attack in full force once we do? Or how about the Bolsheviks? I know they're still out there. And I know Germany has created alliances with them. My enemies. The people who murdered MY family and tried to usurp MY throne. I'm not going anywhere."

He simply laughed at her, "My, didn't the nuns raise a brave girl. You were sent there for your protection right? How was the porridge there? We thought it needed a little seasoning. You know, to make our intentions clear."

She shuddered and gasped once she realized what he was talking about. Luckily, Steve had noticed the exchange become heated and stepped in when he saw Nat getting flustered.

"Dear! Come and see the game. Samuel has had 7 cups of wine. Every time he hiccups or burps we must have one ourselves!"

Steve's Pov

Mother had managed to stop father from going over and ripping off Pierce's head. I was going over instead. Less intimidating she had said.

I stood next to her after asking her to join in the game, making eye contact so she knew she had an out from the conversation if she needed.

"Pierce! Back at court?"

"And very pleased to be here." Sure you are. I pushed my glass into his hands and turned to Nat.

She smiled and nodded and took my extended hand and I led her away. Once we turned the corner I pushed her against the wall.

"Don't move. Don't push me away. You're shaking. You can't show then you're scared."

"He threatened me. Here at American court. He knows that I'm not ready to marry. "

"You'll have our protection no matter what Nat. You know that. My parents are different from the other rulers. And I'm different. I will wait as long as you'd need me to. As long as I get to be with you."

"There are dozens of Germans here. And hundreds more on the countryside. They have the advantage here. I don't. I can't keep relying on your family to help all the time Steve. I can't."

"Yes you can and you will. Mother and father love you like a daughter. That won't change just because you're not ready to marry." They were interrupted by a page boy leaning in with a message written.

"We have to go Nat. Its important."

Nat's POV

"What do you mean he escaped?!"

"He had help."

"Who?"

"We think the Germans. I know that you know they're always here and always watching Natalia dear."

"I know."

"Spies and treachery are constant in our world. But you will be protected here and by us."

"We were told by informants that pointed at the Germans. But they have since fled for fear of retribution." Sarah replied. She wasn't so sure how factual this information was- even what she had told them wasn't the whole truth but knew it had to be kept from their children to keep them safe.

"Have they?" Henry looked at his wife. They were both in on this plan to keep the whole truth from the younger members.

"Maybe this is a blessing. I can learn how deep this plot against my person runs. And you did say you regretted how quickly he was executed without knowing my wishes. We know he was a mere pawn." She walked over to a chair and sat down with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to bring more harm onto your family after you have been so gracious as to take me and my people into your home Sarah."

"I understand." She sat next to the girl and let her rest her head on her shoulders.

Later that day...

Sarah and Henry were walking down the halls talking about the escaped boy.

"I heard that Lady Dinsmore was the first one to know of the boys disappearance. She and Nostradamus were seen down in the dungeons."

"She's back! Henry why? She's nothing but trouble. Especially for Steven and Natalia! There's got to be an angle here somewhere."

"I think so too. I just don't know what it could be. She would never be eligible for Steven and especially not Peggy Wanda or Thor. But her appearance back at court just as Natalia and her entourage arrive back? I think we may need more guards at Natalia's and her ladies doors. We know the Dinsmore's have more than enough power to turn people to their side and I want every one of these kids protected and watched over as best as we can."

"I can get more guards sent from the West coast and will message my cousin in Spain for reinforcements."

"Thank you. I'll have guards taken from the frontline to add onto that." Here they parted with a kiss and hug to attend their own meetings.

*  
hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There will be another part because it is just too long to put as one big chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one! It would've been one big, LONG chapter but too long so it'll be broken into 4 parts. Please review aand subscribe.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending it here so I cam move onto the next part. This will be the 4th and final part for Snakes in the Garden and then we'll move on. I'll be moving it faster than the series did for Reign.

Today was the celebration for little Lady Jane.

The little girls and their sisters were calling out Thor's name.

"Jane is so quiet. How will he ever hear her?" Laura said. She was smiling though. 

"They're just children."

Steve walked up to Nat.  
"Do you rember this game?"

"Yes and she's getting irritated with him."

"He's not listening. Getting distracted by this one and that."

"Well she's impatient."

"Steve, when I was told that someone placed high in the court ordered Colin's betrayal. Your parents were both surprised and upset but I don't think we were told the whole truth. That night, I was warned before I came down to the ceremony not to drink the wine. Someone knew. Someone hidden amongst the shadows. Unseen. Unheard."

"Nat are you saying we have traitors in our midst? We know that already."  
"No. I'm saying we have a traitor in our own circle. Of course I know we have traitors here, that is our life unfortunately. I think we need to be extra cautious about who we are around. Even with our own people. I trust our friends but who knows who they are talking to. One of their friends could be the traitor."

"I hear you and I get it. My parents have already doubled the guards inside and around the palace."

"I'm not sure who you fear. The germans or the Americans."  
"The germans have threatend me for years. But Colin said someone at American court was after me."

"Well I'll ask around and see." 

****  
She was looking for Thor. 

"Thor! Jane thinks you're ignoring her. Wait- who are you talking to?"

"No one! Just a friend!"

She turned and walked into the little stone clubhouse. 

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Nothing but water dripping from the runoff was heard and she spotted something glinting on the ground. A glass marble. Leaning down she picked it up and so she didn't see the hurried steps of a shadowed friend. She picked it up and turned am to see that Thor had long since gone back to join the games. Shrugging she put the marble into her cloth bag and left shutting the heavy door behind her.

When she arrived back in her room after the party, she came across a servantmaid. She waa spinning around her room. In her dress! 

"I'm- I'm sorry, I haven't seen you around before?" The young woman blushed and looked down ashamed. 

"Uh... Is that my dress?" It is! 

"Your grace, it's so beautiful. The tailor had given it to me to give to return back to you and I thought I could try it on. I've never had anything like this. So soft and beautiful. I just wanted to see how it felt and how I looked in it. I- I..." She dropped off and her face became one of panic. She waw suddenly grabbing her arms and her face.

"My skin. My skin is on fire! It burns. It burns. Help me. Please, help me." Her cries got louder.

"Are you okay?"

"Stay back! Its poisoned!"   
Nat turned around and ran out the room screaming for the guards to help her.

"Someone! Help me Please! Guards! Please!". By the time they got back to the room the girl was gone and the room was empty. 

"Nat!"

"She was right there! Right there! I don't, I don't know where she could be. Wait." She pulled him by the arm to where the tunnel was.

"Do you think they could've gone through here?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. I'd forgotten about these. I didn't know one connected here. We may have to move you Nat. You're not safe with this here."

"I don't know. I keep giving you guys more to do and watch for. I can stay here and we can just seal it off?"

"If we can I'll have it done. Where were your guards when you came in?"

"They were gone. I thought it was safe. Surely no one would attempt this in broad daylight. Not with so many people but there were no people. Not even a guard anywhere around my room. Its like..." She trailed off.

"Like it was planned. Like they knew. Nat did anyone know of your wanting to come back?"

"Of course not. It was a quick decision. Unless they followed me but that wouldn't have been enough time to plant the dress..."

"Unless it was already there. They were just waiting for you to put it on. Lucky for you, you didn't and unlucky for her, she did." Steve knew his parents would not be happy with this news. 

Steves POV

They couldn't do this! How dare they try!

"Father please. We have to either honor this alliance now or get the germans out. Torture the envoy like they've tortured Nat."

"Steven. I know you care for the girl and believe me, so do I, but we can't do anything until we get the Bolsheviks out first. Without a nation to rule Natalia is just a pawn without a kingdom and a pawn without a kingdom, is a dead pawn. We signed the betrothal when you two were six and amended it when the first war began. After her family died it was deemed that Natalia couldn't be married until she had her country back. We need the pope's blessing and thats the only way he gave it to us." 

"She's no safer here than anywhere else."  
"You may be right but for now this is the best place for her. Please be patient. This alliance with be honored with just a little time."

"I trust you and mother. Nat does too. I'm just scared for her. We are all she has right now."

"I know. And we will continue to be here for her no matter how long it takes."


	5. The truth lies in the passageways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds out who the girl is and finds ome of the traitor but not THE traitor. And the plot starts to slowly unfurl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! 3 chapters in one day!!!! We're close to figuring out who our traitor is...

Her ladies were waiting as Steve left to go find James. 

"We talked to our guards and the servants around our chambers and no one saw anyone leave your chambers with a body bag or dying girl. And they would have." 

"I think they used the passageways..."

That night Nat crept out of bed and opened the passage with and with her half melted candle, she made her way into the tunnel. Her goal was to find the shadowed girl whose voice warned her. 

"Hello? We can play if you want. But I need your help. You've helped me once remember? You saved me and I'm here to thank you and I need your help again. Someone was trying to kill me. To poison my clothes and kill me that way. I know you're here and you see everything. If you know anything, please let me know." When she got no answer she stood and turned to leave and heard the marble roll along the ground.

"Does this mean you'll help me? Would you mind playing a game with me? A guessing game. I guess and if I'm right, you roll it back to me. Okay? I think, no, I know you know who wants me dead because you knew before." The marble came back.

"Is it the Germans? Is it Pierce? Someone close to me? No, no. I'll ask one at a time I'm sorry. Is it the Germans?" It came back halfway. She didnt know what to make of that one. So she asked her next question. 

"Is it someone close to me?" Nothing. Suddenly she heard a shatter and she ran towards it. There pm the ground lay two marbles, shattered next to a worn key. She picked it up and stared at it, inspecting it. Hmmm. 

She went to the door marked on the key. It led to a room she'd never been in. She first tried the king and queens room knowing it wouldn't work but she needed to be seen meeting with them not going into a the other room who she was sure contained the very person she believed it did.

It didn't work for theirs and so she went to the room down the hall. Slipping the key in she turned it and it clicked open and upon opening it she found she made eye contact with Pierce.

"It's you. Of course it is."  
But then her eye caught someone else. Not only was Pierce there but also the servant girl she had seen dying. Naked in his bed. She stared at herand she stared back, wide eyes fearful. She played back the scene in her head. The girl dropping to the ground, crying out for help as she died, as foam started pooling around her mouth....

"But you were poisoned." The girl said nothing and got up and started leaving.

"There you go my dear", said Pierce throwing her a fur as she ran out the room.

"Her carriage back to Orleans was delayed. I'd hoped to keep her out of sight but of course you went and looked you head into things it didn't belong."

"So you admit it. You wanted to terroize me. And you did. But know here and now. I wont be terrorized by you and your people any longer. Your queen is I'll. Your people want me on the throne because my family were the rightful rulers of all of eastern Europe. And you killed them."

"Show us you're not a threat. That you're not here to marry the next king of America for his armies."

"Armies I need against you! Armies my parents should've has that cold December night you forced us out of bed and down into the basement. Where you slaughtered them all. I only escaped because they thought I was dead." Her green eyes sparkled with fury. She would not let this ape of a man try to stand here and intimidate her.

"We need to crush Russia so we can be certain it won't rise against us."

"You'll never leave me in peace."

"Leave America now and denounce your right to the throne." 

"No. You leave my sight right now or I will call the guards." 

*****  
"I see you're doing art now. Were you trying to help Natalia? Point her to her enemies? Save her life? Like you're some angel sent as a gift? You're not angel. If people knew what you really were... they'd be scared of you. They would never trust you, believe you or accept you. Neither will Natalia. She is not your friend. She is your enemy. An enemy that needs taken down."

She didn't answer.


	6. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The palace is taken hostage.

_"We have no quarrel with the Germans. We are just farmers. You're welcomed to share our eggs." "You'll need a lot of eggs..." The farm boy looked behind him and saw thousands of German troops littering the Russian border. "We here on word of our Furher. We know she is not dead. So where is she?" "Who?" "Don't play fool with us boy! Where is your Queen?"_

**_Long May She Reign_ **

Nat was in her chambers with Yelena playing chess. Well, trying to play chess. Trying to teach her chess.

"Nattie! I don't know how to play! When will Steve be here? He said he would ask Clint to teach me archery."

"He'll be here soon. I promise. Will you be alright if I go down to meet the Italian delegation."

"Yeah." There was a knock on the door and Steve came into the room. His face was grave and she knew something was wrong.

"The count has arrived but I fear his arrival is not what we had imagined." He spoke quickly and lowly making sure the little girl couldn't hear. "I will go and see with you." 

"Are you sure? You'd be safer here where you won't be seen."

"Maybe so but everyone knows I am here. I'd just be delaying the inevitable." She wasn't afraid. "Yelena, stay here. I'll go find a servant to send here." She stooped down and planted a long kiss onto the child golden head.

"Okay Nattie." Once they found a servant and sent her on her way to the room, Steve led her towards the dining hall where 50 Italian guards stood waiting with Queen Sarah and Princess Wanda.

The princess had just arrived back for a scheduled break from education in Paris. Unfortunately, she'd come back to the palace being held hostage.

**Wanda's POV**

I was finally going back home after a long six months of schooling. I missed Steve and Peggy and even Mother and Father. I'd heard that Nat was back at court. Thank God! I wouldn't be the only girl there other than Mother.

When we got closer to the palace we could see a line of tents pitched in and around the lands.

My guard Vis had sent ahead a convoy to investigate because we had not been sent news of any camps or anyone arriving during our arrival. They never made it back and he had them turn the carriage around but we were stopped before we could get off the property.

By Italians. But they weren't here on word from the Vatican or the Medici's (decided to keep actual family name as Italians royals). And they would've known considering the Medici's were good friends with the American, French and former Russian royals.

"Vis? What is going on?" "My lady, we fear they've taken the palace. We can't get away as they've surrounded us. We're heading into the palace."

"I'd hurry up if I were you!" Gruff voices were heard, laced with anger and bitterness. "We heard you were escorting a princess! Might have some fun with her later!" The men laughed at the crude insinuation and peered in at her as she leaned back to get away.

"You will leave the princess alone! Or you will die!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't think that would be such a good idea. We have your queen, princes, the English princess and the Russian Queen all in one room. Certainly you don't want anything to happen to them. Now do you?" There was nothing they could say or do and they knew it so they headed through the drawbridge. They were pushed off and out the carriage and into the palace where they could see hundreds of Italian guards lining the stone hallways and every door. She knew that nobles and servants were most likely being held in their rooms or areas of work and their guards were nowhere to be seen.

"Princess, I'd advise you to do as they say. Remain quiet." She heard another guard whisper and nodded with subtlety. They were taken into the dining hall where her brother, sister, mother and in-laws were. When they saw her they gasped and demanded she be let go.

"You are not allowed to lay a hand on my sister!" Steve.

"Get away from her!" Sarah.

"Wanda! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Nat and Peggy. She realized James wasn't there and she wasn't sure what that meant since Peggy was.

"I'm okay. I promise Mother. They didn't hurt me or anything." She walked into her mother open arms and inhaled trying to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay.

"Mom..." She said, her voice shaking. "Shhh my girl. Its alright. Right Now James and Clint are on their way to your father to let them know what's transpired."

"What do they want?"

"What I want is restitution for the death of my son! Your foolish king had him arrested and kept in the dungeons." "He was returned to you, was he not?"

"Oh, he was. He was but he was dead of dissentary within the week. I am the last of my line. And I blame your family."

"You think your son would want this?" Natalia asked. He looked at her and replied, "I am sorry Your Majesty, you are but an innocent in this, as are the other princesses. But as you are here, you will feel my wrath alongside them."

"No. You claim you want restitution but you don't. What you want is revenge." Steve responded.

"Yes. And I shall have it." As he spoke, he kept his eyes on Nat. She shuddered from the coldness of his stare and pulled back next to Steve. He pulled her behind him and even further away from the count. "I beg of you. Let Queen Natalia and her ladies go. They have no fault in this."

"Very well. You may go. You will stay in your chambers and I expect your presence at supper." They curtesied to the count and hurried out the hall, Steve slipping something cool and hard into Nat's hands. In Nat's chambers "What do we do? We can't get out and who knows how long it'll take for James and Clint to get word to Father?!"

"I think I know. Remember the passageways I told you about? I know there's someone in them. Thor was talking to her. I don't have a nake though but she'll hear me. I'll ask for her help."

"But Nat. Are you sure she'll even help us?" Laura was apprehensive. "She's the one who warned me about the wine. I believe she is trustworthy." Nat replied. She understood her friends position but also knew she could trust this shadowed girl. "Okay. Then what do we do?"

**Meanwhile: the Dining Hall**

The clinging of gold coins sounded against the hall as they fell out of bag after bag after bag.

"That's ten times what you paid as bail for your son's crimes. Think of all you could buy with that amount of gold."

"It is a generous offer but it does not grant me satisfaction." Mother and son shared a look.

"Of course. It could never bring back your son or family. You want revenge?" She was cut off by her son, "Yes of course you do. So have it. Take me as hostage. Leave the others out of it. That way it's equal."

"No! Steve! What are you doing?" She grabbed him to stop his advancing to the count and his guards.

"Mother, I have to," he turned to look at the count, "release my mother from this hall." His head inclined ever so slightly but she was allowed to leave. Her eyes never left her sons.

**Later...**

"So, how did the bargaining go?" She looked up and her eyes met the redhaired woman. She didn't want to tell her. "They're taking Steven."

"For random?"

"He gave himself up to save you. And the rest of us. I'm glad I raised such a brave and good young man but sometimes it worries me how brave and good he is."

"That's why I came here. I think the passageways might be a way to get out. We need to get our people out without sacrificing anyone. There's a tunnel that leads throughout the castle from the main hall and out to the main horse stables. I've marked it with chalk."

"So we should just all troop down to the main hall and out the secret door? Do you have a plan to keep it a secret with dozens of Italians gaurds galavanting their wag through the halls?" Sarah knew hee words sounded harsh but she needed the girl to see that things could go seriously wrong.

"Its our only chance."

"Well, we'll need a distraction. Something to remove these animals from the hallways. They need to be in one place."

"But we're expected at the feast. How can we do that if we escaping at the same time?"

"If we're all there, he'll suspect nothing. Steve is under guard in his room. He will be the one who needs to get out first. We will buy him time."

"A head start to get free before they realize whats going on."

"And then we'll need to hurry and execute our escape. Once they realize he's gone, it'll only be a matter of time."

"We'll have to get them all out, the women, children and the servants. He won't leaves without them."

"Yes. Of course he won't."

"We'll keep them busy."

*********

_I was gonna keep going but again, I write so much that it would just be too long for a chapter. The next chapter is part 2. It'll be shorter than usual because there's not much more to go. * *Nat doesn't know that Germans have invaded Russia just yet.*_


	7. Hostage. pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Its been what? A month or so? I'm sorry I had it updated on Wattpad but never came back to do it here. So here's the next chapter.

Natalia and Queen Sarah had managed to get the plan spread throughout the palace. Steve was to take his little brothers and Peggy to the hallway where Sharon waited as the lookout.

Sharon would then wait for all the children, women and servants to get through the passage before closing it and waiting for the the Queen and the girls.

It was a solid plan. Really. And then it went to hell. When Nat led the others to the door, Sharon stood by and listened as they knocked the agreed upon knock and waited.

"Sharon!"

"Where is she?!"

"I'm not letting you all in. Why would I save you at the risk of my own life? My reputation has been destroyed and my family has disowned me. Sharon couldn't believe she'd been shamed into doing this. She instead stood by and listened and then left. If they wanted to escape, they could do it themselves.

"She's not coming is she?"

"Damn it!" Just then an Italian guards came round the corner and spotted them.

"The count sent me to escort you to the dining hall for supper."

"We were just heading back." Nat said quickly. They all shared looks of terror and fear as they followed the guard to the hall. When Sarah saw the girls she blinked in shock and quickly stood up?

"Surely this is enough for you?! How could it not be?"

"You know the king will go to war, for his heirs?"

"And what of it? Most would. If I were afraid of the king do you really think I would have done this? Can he give me back my life? No. So lets get to it." He stood up and his company stood as well.

"Wait! Wait!" She knew she'd regret these next few sentences if everything didn't turn out right, "do you want women?!"

"Take them. Take their virtue. They won't dare say a word. They'd be ruined."

"Why don't you carve out your heart and hand it me so that we might understand one another?" The count replied.

"That is diplomacy." He was talking to them all now. "To understand one's loss and to carry the weight of your dead heart with your every night and day." He turned to the Queen, "Give me my son and I will let your children live."

He pushed past Sarah and walked towards Nat, "Forgive me Natalia, for I am not a gentle man." He grabbed for her and pushed her against the wall.

Screams erupted throughout the hall as the men took the other ladies too. "Count Vincent. Count Vincent!" Sarah took the hourglass and smashed it against the floor.

"Do you know why your son is dead? Because you weren't willing to pay the necessary price. They asked for the ransom and you refused and instead you went and left your only child to suffer at the hands of brutes! Henry had to rescue him. And then he stole from us! Neither you nor your son had any ounce of dignity or respect and that's what led him to his grave that's what will lead you to yours. So here's you new offer. From ME. Take your hands off the girls and I'll let you leave with your life." Suddenly the men started coughing and choking.

"My Lord!" Blood was running down the faces of some and from the ears of others.

"No. We ate the same food. And drank the same wine."

"Poison is an art and the essence of art is surprise."

"The gold..." Nat whispered staring at the piles on the floor.

"I never touched your gold." He unleashed his sword and Nat got up and jammed a knife into his neck. He wasn't dead yet and seemed insistent on bringing someone with him to the grave. As he raised his sword to swing at the redhead, Steve appeared and cut off his hand. The sword clanged to the ground while everyone stood in shock.

"Natalia are you alright." Sarah walked to Laura to check on her cut. "Sarah, you saved us. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I learned long ago that only a secret known by one person remains a secret. And you girls can't lie to save your lives. Which would have been needed had you known. And of course- I wasn't sure it would work." She let out a breathe she'd been holding since the night started. They left, having to step over the bodies of the dead men...

**The next morning....**

She crept into his room. "I couldn't sleep Steve." She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What were you thinking?! What if they had killed you, you know they wanted you dead. They could have killed you!" She beat on his chest as she cried.

"Nat! Nat. I had to. You know I did." "No. If you had-. Just no. You didn't have to. Never do that again." She started at him, daring him to challenge her.

"I can't promise that. But I can promise that I would never leave you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Yeah?" She kissed him back and let him pick her up and toss her on the bed.

"Yeah..."

*****************************************

_"You said there were circumstances to which the Vatican would agree to my taking the throne."_

_"Yes."_

_"I noticed the count and his men were remarkably gentle with me when you think about it. Even before you paid them. What did you do?" "_

_I did what any mother would. You were meant to be away with the king but you stayed."_


	8. getting the council's help

"You said there were circumstances to which the Vatican would agree to my taking the throne."  
"Yes."  
"I noticed the count and his men were remarkably gentle with me when you think about it. Even before you paid them. What did you do?"

"I did what any mother would. You were meant to be away with the king but you stayed."

"This is treason mother! If anyone ever found our we wouod be both hang!"   
******

"Okay girls. Best kiss? Not your first, but your best. In detail!!!" Nat had stolen Maria, Laura and Peggy away from Sam, Clint and James to hang out. The ladies who'd been assigned to her a few weeks earlier were a bore and talked about nothing more than clothes and looked down their noses at her though she be a queen. A QUEEN! She missed her girls and therefore had made sure to distance herself from the new ones at all times and hang out with her friends whenever she could. 

"You first Laura!"

"It was not a boy. It was a man." She stopped and smirked.

"And?!!! Go on girl!" Maria picked up a handful of grapes and threw them at her.

"Well... Either find yourself a man or take care of your needs yourself." She was egging them on but would never reveal it. And they knew it and they burst out laughing, Nat was red in the face as she thought about what Laura had implied.

*******  
"Right now we have a problem. Russia needs more troops and as her queen, you must do something. Or at least acknowledge that your people are in need of help. The Bolshis have breeches the border once again." She could stans no more and rushed out towards the meeting room where she was met by Steve and Henry.

"Natalia. We've been talking about this business with Russia. At this moment we can not do anything that may threaten our alliance with the surrounding countries. Sending in an army might raise the suspicions of neighboring nations.  
"No! You don't understand."  
"Natalia. You know we would do everthing in our power to help Russia and to help you. However at this time there is only so much we can do and unfortunately that's not enough." Didnt they see?! Her country was falling apart, the same people who had murdered her family were back and she knew that if she went back herself she would not leave alive. 

"We agree with you about sending help. We just aren't sure how." 

"Why can't we just go to the council? Wouldn't they help an ally? Especially one as powerful as Russia."  
"We are at a tilting point. If the Bolshis succeed once again we may lose Russia permanently. No one wants that and I am sure the council will realize that." Steve said. She gasped and hugged him. "Thank you!"  
******

Natalia and Steven were currently sitting at a the marble table inside the enormous ballroom. They had been invited (forced) to attend a banquet in their honor. 

"This is where the two of you will declare you intent to marry." At this the two teens stared at each other.

Steve was all for it but Natalia had other worries. Her country was being ransacked by those against her family continued rule and she was sitting in a ballroom instead of being in Russia with her people. She had told Steve about her worries before the dinner and he went to meet with the council of war counselors to see what they could do. Apparently, nothing. Even though the royal family ruled in a monarchy, they still had to go through the proper channels and the first channel was the council. 

Natalia was not happy about that and has wanted to go and talk to them herself but she wasn't yet apart of the family and Steve reluctantly had to tell her that she could not. 

"It's not fair! My throne is hanging by a thread. You still have yours and will probably always have yours. I'm trying to keep mine!" She had practically screamed at him when she heard. She'd apologized later and he'd accepted it but she still felt horrible for directing her anger at him.

Sometime ago the revels began to flat their flutes lovely and dancers had started making their way across the floor. 

It was too loud for anyone to overhear the conversation being spoken by two disgraced, only here for yhe entertainment of the crown traitors who had become dedicated to ensuring the takedown of both kingdoms. 

"Your vision. Have you figured out how the warfare you saw all find its way inade the castle?"   
"No."  
"But you saw the fighting in Russia. If they are then this castle may see violence within its walls thats been unprecedented. We must ensure they marry. Then we can take what is rightfully ours." 

"...And when the other royal families appear you are to-" Sarah was cut off by the clamor in the hallway and the doors opened.

"Your majesties, Lord Meron Carlos, Prince of Portugal."

"I am sorry to interrupt but I overheard of a princess in need of armies for her country. Portugal is willing to send its finest. If, m'lady, you agree to my proposal." He made eye contact with Natalia who felt Steven stiffen at his words and his hand grabbed hers.

"M'lord I am thankful for your interest but I cannot accept your proposal. I am already promised to Prince Steven here. I am so sorry." Here she squeezed Steve's hand in an act of comfort. She wasn't ever going to leave him. That was another of their unspoken promises made to each other.

*****  
So I've had this chapter posted but o guess o never posted it? Maybe. But anyway, how is everyone with this corona mess? Schools have been closed for almost 3 weeks now & only certain business are still open in my state .


	9. a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Natalia goes to confront a former ally turned traitor.

"Why are we here again?" Natalia sighed.

"We must listen to our people as king and queen and that includes listening to their nonsense about chickens and dry goats." Steve replied with a smile as he watched her fidget on her throne.

"Well it's awfully annoying." She huffed but kept the smile on her face as she looked at their subjects arguing about who owed who money. They were so involved with each other they didn't realize they were spoken to.

"My Lord and Lady. These men are speaking to you. They require your judgement."

"Ah. We're very sorry. Um... I believe. No. I think..." Steve wasn't good at this. He looked to Natalia for help. She caught it and finished for him.

"What my fiancee is saying is that our judgment is that we have no idea what was promised to one man by the other but had you tested the goat out you may had found out about it being dry before you exchanged payment." He gave her a grateful smile and she returned it.

"I didn't think to test it out. Why would the goat be dry anyway?" The man replied.

"Well maybe next time test out something before buying?" After that there were tons more grievances to fix but finally it was over.

Afterwards they got up to exit the throne room and an arrow suddenly flew above their heads. Just barely missing Steven as a second flew towards Natalia. Steve dove and pulled her down just in time. They were quickly led away and Steve went to his room while Natalia decided to visit one of the prisoners held in the tower after the takeover.

****************************************She had to step over so many rolls of fabric, footsoldiers, dressers and maids just to get to the door. "I was told the prisoners would get no visits from anyone but the King, Queen, Prince Steven and I. But it appears the list has grown substantially."

"Yes but as a Duccess-"

"Yes. Yes she's royalty but she's a royal embroiled in a possible hostage of me and my ladies as well as an assasinaton attempt of the Prince."

"Hello Natalia."

"Selene." Although she tried maintaing some semblance of calm it came out a sneer.

"Oh calm down, I'm still locked in this disgusting tower. Am I not?" Selene took a bite of her grapes and smirked at the agitated young queen.

"Someone just tried to kill Steven. And me. I've heard of your rants against my marriage to him and I regard you as nothing but am enemy."

"Well is he alright!"

"Tried. Tried to kill him."

"Well is he injured? How did this happen?!" She actually seemed shocked.

"Ah. You thought I'd let something slip?" She smiled. "Oh. Child. I'm much too good for that."

"Well who else wants us dead?" Wait. No. "I'm sorry who else wants me dead more than you?" She knew Selene wanted Steve for herself.

"Anyone with any stake in this. Nobleman, other royals. You're Russian sweetie. These two countries have never gotten along but he seems rather smitten with you. It could be anyone who loves this country enough to want a proper queen." She knew this would hit Natalia hard. Knowing the country she promised herself to won't ever love her back.

This stopped Natalia before she could respond. "So you're going to continue with your attempts?"

"Sweet Natalia. I don't attempt anything. It gets done." Natalia didn't bother with a response. She turned on hee heels and left. But not before ordering everyone out the room along with all comforts Selene had made for herself. Since she didn't look back she didn't see the glare from the woman sitting on the now uncushioned bench.

When they met again Natalia and Steve took a break from all their royal duties and went on a walk. They walked around the palace gardens and whilst Natalia gawked at the flamingos prancing around them Steve merely hawked at the beauty next to him. The setting sun has cast a warm golden glow on hwe making her hair a burning auburn and when she looked back at him her eyes were alight.

"Are those swans?! We don't get many in Russia! Papa always said it was too cold." Her eyes lost a bit of that light when she spoke of her father.

"Yeah. Lets get closer." He wanted to take her mind off her deceased family. Natalia was always now for adventures and so that walk was magical for her. She thought Steve needed a break after everything. She glanced at him and notices his intense icy stare. His eyes stared back at her. Icy yet there was a warmth radiating from them. She blushed and grabbed his hand.

"Maybe we should get back inside." _So I can have you first myself._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Steve, I'm sure. We need to finish designs for the wedding! But I do want that elephant ride you promised me!" She poked him in the stomach and he doubled over laughing bringing her to the ground with him.

 _I love him._ She thought as he pulled her back up towards the wing of the palace with their suites.They had wedding details to finish.

*************************************** Watching the show that fuels my ideas for this story. Reign is still my favorite show. I've changed so of it (for this chapter the entire last part is completely different). Don't forget to stay inside and stay safe! The CDC now recommends wearing masks but not going out is still the better option!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually working on the next chapter (with no help from Reign first this one) so you won't have to wait months like last Tim's. Again, everyone stay safe and healthy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this!!!! Don't worry I have not forgotten my other stories I was just watching Reign again for the 200th time and got inspired. Please review y'all!!!!


End file.
